


[PODFIC] Partners by Shadownashira

by rippleeffect



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We had a very interesting conversation with your partner, Dean. Gabriel claims the two of you are married,” Hotch said, watching for Dean’s reaction. Written for the 5 Acts meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Partners by Shadownashira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384567) by [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira). 



  


### Downloads

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/792343c89279qs1/Partners_by_Shadownashira.mp3) |  00:14:13 | 13MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bltgc2sd7gcvjfy/Partners_by_Shadownashira.m4b) | 00:14:13 | 16MB  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also avaliable at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/partners)  


**Author's Note:**

> Podfic for Shadownashira's "Partners"  
> Many thanks to shadownashira for letting me podfic my favorite SPN/CM crossover!  
> Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!
> 
> The music included is "Jailbreak" by AC/DC  
> Maybe I'm overdoing the AC/DC a little lol...but if there was a song Dean would want to break out of police custody with, it would be this one :P
> 
> Work skin courtesy of eosrose over at [podfic-tips](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/85741.html) =D


End file.
